


Samhain

by GeekCharming270



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Magic Revealed, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Magic Reveal, Samhain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Just a cute little Haloween story featuring out favorite King and Warlock.





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little Halloween story for our favorite King and Warlock. I did a lot of research for Samhain for this story even though it might not seem like it. But anyway I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

Samhain was possibly one of Merlin’s favorite days of the year. It was a time when the veil between the worlds was the thinnest and his magic seemed to increase tenfold in the days leading up to it. But it was also a time for magical creatures to run amuck and cause as much havoc as they please and it would be Merlin’s job to clean up after them. Luckily, this year the warlock didn’t have to hide anything.

_It had been a completely ordinary day when Arthur had found out about his magic. The king had been in council meetings all day, leaving Merlin to perform his duties in peace. For the most part, he did his work the way a normal servant would, but he had been really sick for several days and none of Gaius’ tonics had helped to make him feel any better, so he figured it wouldn’t be too bad if he used a little magic to help him along._

_ He was sitting in the chair while his magic went to work scrubbing the floor and folding Arthur’s laundry when the blond stormed into the room, slamming the door shut behind him._

_ Merlin didn’t even have time to stop his magic before Arthur was staring at his laundry folding itself and a scrub brush moving on its own across the floor while his best friend was sitting in a chair with his feet up._

_ “Merlin,” Arthur called out, his ice blue gaze filled with sadness, voice quavering slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_ There was no defensiveness in the warlock’s tone as he stood and came face to face with his king, his best friend, the man he loved, “Arthur, you have to realize that I’ve had to hide who I really am from the moment I was born. The first day I arrived in Camelot I saw your father have a man beheaded because he practiced magic. And then every time something happened you and Uther always stressed how dangerous and evil magic was. I wanted to tell you, but I was always scared and I didn’t want to have to put you in a compromising position. There are only a handful of people who know the truth.”_

_ Arthur reached out and pulled the dark-haired man into a bone-crushing hug, “Merlin, you idiot. You’re the most important person in my life. I’m sorry you were scared of telling me. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be safe and by my side.”_

_ Merlin felt tears running down his face as he hugged Arthur back and buried his face in the crook of the other man’s neck. The love and acceptance he felt through Arthur’s words and their embrace were more than Merlin could ever have hoped for. They stayed like that for a long time until the younger man finally pulled away._

_ “From here on out you won’t have to hide who you really are,” Arthur declared with a faint trace of tears in his eyes. “I’m going to repeal the ban on magic and you’re going to be the Court Sorcerer. No more scrubbing floors and polishing armor. The only person you will have to answer to is me.”_

_ “I don’t know what to say,” Merlin looked at the blond in astonishment._

_ “You don’t need to say anything,” Arthur smiled._

Since then Arthur had kept his promise tenfold. After the proclamation had gone out declaring that the ban on magic had been lifted the people were hesitant, to say the least, and it wasn't until after Arthur had given a speech about how magic was neither good nor evil and it was only how it was used that mattered the people truly started to come around.

However, there was some backlash when he was named Court Sorcerer. Mainly from the nobility who had always looked down at Merlin for his servant status, but the objections were quickly silenced after Gaius, the druids, and Kilgarrah (at Merlin's summons) came forward and spoke of how he was the most powerful being to ever walk the face of the earth. After that, no one dared to question him.

Months passed and Camelot had flourished with the return of magic. Crops had grown better than ever before, there was less crime in the kingdom, and Morgana had even given up her quest for the throne and returned to be one of Arthur and Merlin's magical advisors. The prophecy was coming true and Merlin was happier than he had ever been, there was nothing else he could have wanted. Well, almost nothing.

Before all of this had happened Merlin was already helplessly in love with Arthur, but after with the king doing everything in his power to right the wrongs that had been done to people with magic his love had grown exponentially. There had even been times when he could swear that the blond returned his feelings, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. After all, why would King Arthur of Camelot have feelings for his very male best friend.

Merlin was brought out of his musing but a knock on his door, “Come in.”

The door opened and in walked Morgana dressed to look the part of the Princess and High Priestess that she was in a Pendragon red dress with a black lace overlay that looked like spiderwebs covering her from head to toe, black heels clicking against the stone floor while her hair was piled on top of her head in an elaborate braid, "Are you ready?"

“Yeah,” Merlin replied pulling his midnight blue cloak over his specially made ceremonial red tunic embroidered with the Pendragon crest, a black triskelion over the dragon's heart. “Is everything ready for the ceremony?”

“I checked everything myself,” she smiled at him. “Once Arthur finishes he speech you and I will step forward and recite the blessing over the harvest, light the bonfires, and then go to the feast. You don't need to worry Merlin everything will be fine. Even Arthur couldn't mess things up too terribly.”

At that, the warlock smiled. Even after everything she had done Morgana still knew how to make him smile. Pulling the hood of his cloak Merlin offered his arm to the High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, “It’s not Arthur I’m worried about. The sidhe are bound to cause some sort of disaster tonight.”

“Fair enough, but I think you and I can handle them,” Morgana declared as they made their way from Merlin's chambers to Arthur's where the blond was waiting for them outside the door dressed in his ceremonial mail, crown atop his brow, and Excalibur hanging at his side.

A slight frown crossed Arthur's face before it was replaced by a beaming smile, “You two look amazing.”

“Thank you,” the sorcerers replied in unison.

“You look fantastic,” Merlin said with a shy smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur’s smile grew.

The two men stared at each other for several seconds before Morgana’s voice broke the spell, “If you two are done fawning over each other everyone is waiting for us so the festival can begin.”

Both men blushed and said nothing, instead opting to follow the dark-haired woman in silence as she pulled away from Merlin and began leading the way towards the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Before the doors were opened the trio arranged themselves so that Arthur was in the middle with Merlin on one side and Morgana on the other, with Gwen and the knights fanned out behind them. With a nod from Arthur, the servants manning the doors pulled them open so that they could pass through.

The air was filled with the sound of cheering as they came to stand in front of the entire populace of Camelot that now included most of the druids as well. Arthur raised a hand to silence the crowd and began his speech.

“People of Camelot, it is my great honor to welcome you to the Festival of Samhain. As you know up until several months ago magic had been banned in Camelot for nearly 30 years, and for that, I am truly sorry. Since repealing the ban our kingdom has thrived. Tonight we celebrate the most bountiful harvest our kingdom has ever known and we welcome the spirits of our loved ones as they walk among us. May the gods bless you all on this special night.”

Arthur stepped back so that the crowd’s attention was focused solely on Merlin and Morgana. The pair closed the distance between then and locked hands as they began the blessing with Merlin speaking first, “On this Samhain night we welcome the spirits and magical creature alike to walk among us in peace and harmony.”

“And thank the gods for each blessing they grant us,” Morgana continued.

“Cailleach, may the season to come be filled with joy and prosperity.”

“Brighid, let our fires be warm and our hearts even warmer.”

“Cerridwen, give us knowledge.”

“Herne, keep out tables full.”

“Morrighan, keep us safe.”

“And Danu, watch over us all.”

“We are your servants now and forever. We give you our thanks and send you our prayers on this blessed night of Samhain,” Merlin finished, the weight of his and Morgana’s words hanging in the air.

Raising their twined hands in the air the sorcerers spoke as one their eyes glowing with golden light, _“Forbærne!”_

The bonfires all around the courtyard blazed to life all at once before the crowd below broke into uproarious applause.

The pair separated and Arthur stepped forward once again, “Let the festival begin!”

Merlin smiled down on the crowd and was about turn so they could head inside when he saw Arthur staring at him out of the corner of his eye. There was a strange look on the blond’s face that he couldn’t quite place. He had never seen Arthur look at anyone that way before and he wanted to know what it was, no, he needed to know.

When he turned the two made eye contact and it was then that Merlin really saw it, pure unadulterated desire, pouring off of Arthur in waves and it was all directed towards him. Merlin didn’t think about anything as he made his next move, only felt.

He closed the small distance between them, his hands finding their way to the back of Arthur’s head before finally pressing their mouths together.

The king’s hands found their way to Merlin’s hips, grasping possessively.

There was nothing sweet about this kiss. It was a clash of tooth and tongue as they vied for dominance, devouring one another because they couldn’t get enough. Merlin made a low keening sound in the back of his throat that earned a growl from Arthur, and with that, the fight was over and the warlock submitted. They continued kissing for several moments and Merlin could feel Arthur cock, hard and heavy, brushing against his own equally aroused manhood through the layers of clothing and chainmail between them and it turned the dark-haired man on even more.

But reality came crashing down on them like a bucket of cold water when Merlin heard Gwaine yelling at them, “Get a room! It took you idiots long enough.”

Merlin broke the kiss and pulled back to see Arthur glaring daggers at their friend who just stood there smirking, a similar grin on the other’s faces as well. He blushed a deep scarlet before burying his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck while the blond addressed the others, “Morgana will preside over the feast. I think Merlin and I need to talk about some things.”

“That’s going to be one hell of a conversation,” Gwaine snarked.

“Shut up,” the king called back as he twined their hands together, pulling the younger man off of the balcony into the castle.

While the others made their way down to the feast Arthur led Merlin back to his chambers where once inside the blond bolted the door shut behind them.

Ever so gently Arthur pulled Merlin back into his arms, “I love you, Merlin.”

“I love you too,” he replied without hesitation.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to say it, but I didn’t know if you would feel the same way about me.”

“It’s not your fault. I thought the same thing.”

“Will you stay with me?” Arthur asked shyly.

Merlin smiled, placing a chaste kiss to Arthur’s lips, “There’s no place I would rather be.”

“Happy Samhain, Merlin.”

“Happy Samhain, Arthur.”


End file.
